In recent years, a social game is known which is provided on a social networking service (SNS) and which is played by a user while communicating with another user.
An application program for playing a social game is roughly divided into a native application that is downloaded to a communication terminal, installed on the communication terminal, and then used, and a web application that runs on a web server and is used by a web browser of the communication terminal.
The native application is an application that depends on the OS of a communication terminal, such as an iPhone (registered trademark) terminal and an Android (registered trademark) terminal of a smartphone. For example, a server device distributes a native application, such as an iPhone application by Objective-C or an Android application by Java (registered trademark), etc., from the platform to each communication terminal.
It is necessary to develop the native application by two kinds of programming languages, i.e., the programming language “Objective-C” compatible with iPhone terminals and the programming language “Java” compatible with Android terminals. Because of this, it is necessary to make the native application public through an official marketplace after subjecting the native application to coding processing using a language specific to the platform of communication terminals.
On the other hand, it is possible to cross-develop the web application for both of the platforms based on the languages, such as HTML5 (Hyper Text Markup Language 5), Javascript (registered trademark), and CSS3 (Cascading Style Sheets 3), and it is not necessary to make the web application public through an official marketplace at the time of disclosure. Further, the web application does not depend on the OS of the terminal.
Incidentally, among the above-mentioned social games, there is a social game in which it is possible to constitute a group referred to as a guild by a plurality of users (players) who play the game. In such a social game, it is possible to share or communicate information among a plurality of users (guild members) constituting the same guild.
Further, in a social game in which, for example, a user fights a battle with an enemy character using various kinds of characters, etc., possessed by the user, it is possible to fight a battle with, for example, an enemy character referred to as a raid boss with cooperation among the guild members. In the case where a user fights a battle with an enemy character with cooperation among the guild members and wins the battle, it is possible for the guild members to obtain various kinds of rewards (for example, characters, items, etc.).